Someone different
by SormustenHerra
Summary: Post Twilight. Jacob moves from Mexico to Forks, Washington with his dad after his mother died, which is taking toll both on him and his dad who has become an abusive drunk. Luckily Jacob has Bella, his life long best friend. Later he meets Edward and can't help but wish for something more than just friendship with the guy. Jedward On HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Someone different

**Summary: Post to Twilight. Jacob moves from Mexico to Forks Washington with his dad after her mother dyed. There he meets his old friend Bella Swan. After starting school in Forks High he meets Edward and the things start happening. All human. EdwardXJacob slash. There was never EdwardXBella.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, though I think that you all know that. :D But I wish that I could own Jacob :D**

**Jacob P.O.V**

This was totally something I haven't expected. I was my way to Forks where I haven't been since I was five, driving my car with my dad on passenger seat. Yeah, we were moving to Forks, again. It was kind of okay, at least I would see Bella, my old friend from Forks, but being a new kid wasn't ever fun.

We moved from Mexico after my mother dyed. My dad and she were in a car accident and that's why my dad is in wheelchair at the moment, and rest of his life. My mother's passing was one of the hardest things in my life and now even thinking her brought tears to my eyes, which I tried hard to keep back. I never cried front of my father, I wasn't shamed, I just knew that it would bring more pain to him and that's not what I wanted. My sisters, Rachel and Rebecca moved away as soon as possible. Rebecca met some guy and moved with him to Hawaii and Rachel went to college. So now I'm stuck with my alcoholic father who just drunks himself to sleep every night, and me the depressed boy who looks like a girl who is having an anorexia. So yeah, for short: my life sucked.

"Do you know where we are going Jake?" my father asked, what was like tenth time today.

"Sure, sure, I checked the place from map and if I remember correctly our house is at the same road as Swan's", I said. That old man just couldn't trust me couldn't he? The Swans by the way are Bella and Charlie Swan, Charlie-Bella's father- was Chief of Police in Forks. Just like twelve years ago, but now Renee, Bella's mother didn't live here anymore. She had moved to Phoenix and was newly married with some guy. Bella moved here last year with Charlie.

"Oh, okay", my dad just mumbled.

I just shook my head and the rest of the time we were both quiet without saying anything.

When we rode to our new home, there was Charlie already waiting us. He and dad being very good friends he knew about our coming. I rode the old truck to front yard, front of the old, red, two storey house.

I rose from the car and took my dad's wheelchair from backseat and helped him on it.

"Hello, and welcome to rainy Forks", Charlie gestured happily. At least it wasn't raining at the moment, so it made moving in easier.

"Hello, Charlie", my dad said "Long time no seen" and he smiled. He actually _smiled_. Why didn't ever smile to me? Maybe it was 'cause I'm gay well maybe not but still. Yes, I'm gay, don't freak out. I think it's completely natural. But well, when I told my dad he took it a hard way, completely differently than my mother when I had told her, long before she dyed.

"Jacob!!" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone yelling my name. I looked around me and saw Bella running towards us. In few seconds, her arms were around my neck when she hugged me. "Oh my God Jake, it's so good to see you", she said sounding excited. "Yeah, you too", I said and gave her a half smile.

"Wow, you have changed a lot", she said looking me up and down. Well, I was changed, and a lot. My black hair was now short and I have certainly lost lot of weight, I know that myself but I just simply didn't care.

"Well, so are you", I said. "Lot can happen in five years." We have met Bella and her mother Renee when we were in vacation in Florida. Accidently we were at the same hotel so we started to hang out with each other. That was before my mother dyed, so I used to be happy and always smiling, but not anymore. Ever since my mother dyed, which happened something like year ago I haven't been smiling and I haven't seen any of my family smiling. She took huge part of us by her passing, and I think that I will never, or my dad for that matter, can be that happy again.

"Well, you are right wit that", Bella said. "So, you guys need help with moving?" she asked.

I looked the all the stuff we had brought with us, there wasn't pretty much but Billy being in wheelchair and me without any kind of muscles it would take a hole day. "That would be nice", I said and tried to smile her, but like I said: I was _trying._

She smiled back at me and said:"Let's start then!" and she took the first boxes and I followed her lead.

Finally everything was inside our little house. It had taken hours to get everything inside and it would take lot more hours to unpack everything.

"Do you want help with unpacking?" Bella asked. She really was on helpful feeling today.

"No, Bella, you don't really have to. You have done more than enough already", I said as I opened one boxes full of my clothes and started putting them into closet.

"But I want to", Bella said. I sighed.

"Do what you have to do to feel your happiness again", I said jokingly. Bella smiled and started opening one of the boxes.

After a while Bella asked for me:"What is this?" and held one of the most important thing to me in her hand.

"I call it dream icon, you know the thing that keeps bad dreams away", I said taking it from Bella and placing it above my bed. It was some kind of thing made of leatherlines and they had been braid and put some kind of shape.

"So, you have been having bad dreams", Bella asked shyly.

"Yeah", I said. "Every since when my mother dyed. They stopped for a while, but after my sisters left they came back."

"I'm really so sorry for your mother, Jake", Bella whispered and sat on the bed beside me.

"Don't be", I said. "There is no reason to you be sad, I will get over it, on time."

"I really hope so", Bella said and hugged me, and I hugged her back.

I pulled out of hug and said:"Maybe we should continue our unpacking or we are going to be here tomorrow." I tried to smile again but, like before it didn't help when was trying, you just have to smile and then it would make you feel better. I may be joking but I wasn't completely with the jokes, they never made me laugh.

"Bye the way, we have school tomorrow" Bella reminded me. Oh crap! I thought. This was going to be so sucked year.

I think Bella saw my face when I thought school so she said:"Don't worry, we will be same class, I mean 'cause we are both sophomores, so there's a chance that we have some same classes." **(Yes I know that Jacob is year younger than Bella, but now they are same age, so bear it!)**

"Thanks Bella", I said, and I really meant it, Bella was such a good friend, she made me feel lot better than I had in months. There was never no-one to talk to, even the few words about my mom had made me feel better.

"For what?" she asked confused.

"For being such a good friend."

She only smiled me and we returned to unpack boxes.

After an hour or so unpacking I heard my dad shouting:"Bella! Jacob! Come down to eat something?" I was almost knocked down. My dad just asked me to come eat! When did he start care about my eating, or me anyway? Or maybe this was just 'cause Bella and Charlie were here. I sighed. Maybe my dad really didn't love me.

"Jacob", Bella said and I looked at her. "Are you coming?" she was standing at the door, waiting me, but I really wasn't in mood to eat anything, not that I even could. If I ate too much I would throw up.

"No, I'm not hungry", I mumbled to her and continued putting things to their places.

"Come on Jacob, don't leave me alone with those sport crazy, old people ", she begged. "Please, please, please", she continued, and I couldn't help it. I couldn't keep my head when she was pleaded.

"Okay, okay." I said. "Just don't give me any puppy dog eyes or I start feeling that I have done something horrible.

"Okay", she said and walked out of the door me on her heels.

I sat down to our little kitchen table. There was everything almost on their places in the kitchen but living room looked like after hurricane. Guess it would take lot of time to take everything to order so the place would look like someone lived in here.

"What is for dinner?" Bella asked. Huh? Dinner? I looked the clock on the kitchen's wall. Right the time was 4 pm. So, this was like an early dinner. Bella hadn't even mentioned that she would want lunch, well guess she wasn't hungry either.

"My special spaghetti", Billy answered. I snorted. Yeah, very special spaghetti. Only thing that made it special was that Billy said it was special, and so everyone believed him.

"It had been time since you've done it", I said.

"Naah, it hasn't been that long", Billy just said. This is the one reason I hated him, this was just some acting to him. He just acted front of the others that we were happy family but in reality, we weren't anything close to that. Even now, after Swans would leave he would just take the bottle and start drinking and I would have to bear his shouting and hitting. Of course when he tried to hit it didn't strike me, after all he was rally drunk at the time and on the wheelchair.

"Yeah, right", I muttered so anyone didn't hear.

I ate my spaghetti, not very much 'cause I knew that I would threw up, so most of the time I just played with it on my plate. Bella gave me the look but I just avoided it. Like somebody actually cared if I died now or tomorrow.

After dinner the Swans had to leave, and like I knew before, Billy took bottle out of closet and started drinking. 'Great', I thought. 'Just leave me to unpack everything by myself.'

I went to up-stairs and finished unpacking in my room. After putting everything to their right places, the room looked really small. Maybe I just should get away all the stuff I had so it wouldn't look like there had been hurricane in my room. But yeah, what ever.

Then I went to living room and started putting everything in their places. While that, Billy was sitting on kitchen table talking to himself or just someone who really wasn't there. Nothing new. My dad being drunk rally was very common. And he is not even able to go work 'cause he is in wheelchair, or that he just didn't want to. So yes, really nice that he drinks all the money we have so soon we don't have food what to eat, and then we have to sell our house so we get food. Or then not, maybe my dad just want us to die so he doesn't need to take care of me anymore, but really it's like I'm taking care of him. So, I really had very responsibility dad. I just hate my life.

The living room wasn't ready yet, but I wouldn't be able to pick up all the stuff alone today, so I just went up-stairs, and took a long and warm shower.

After shower I looked my image from the mirror, it really wasn't very beautiful sight. I was so skinny that, I don't know how to say that. I could see many bones that I shouldn't, I mean if I was normal weighted I wouldn't see them. The problem was that I really hated myself. I wanted to look normal, but I couldn't. I couldn't eat while I knew my mother couldn't. I would throw up almost every time I eat something, yes I could eat very little, I mean like one apple in the morning, maybe other for lunch and maybe some noodles for dinner. I didn't eat any meat, that would be too much. I should have gone to see doctor ages ago, but I didn't care about it back then, neither did Billy. He sees me every single day but he never says that I should do something to my weight, though he knows that it can be very dangerous to be too underweighted, but hey, I still lived so it couldn't be so bad…I think.

Next morning my alarm woke me up at 7, so I had an hour to get ready and go to school. I got up from bed and looked my closet what I could wear today. Something that would look good. Well, I think there isn't any clothe in my closet that would look good on me, they were way too large to me. So, I took the smallest jeans I found (they still were two sizes too big to me, but didn't look _so _bad), then I took black T-shirt and white hooded jacket.

I went to down stairs and saw Billy who had passed out to the living room couch. Still when I hated him like my own life, I couldn't leave him there, what if Bella would come bye and see Billy there passed out? She would start asking questions, questions which I didn't want to answer. So I went to Billy, took his wheelchair and somehow I was able to lift him on it. Then I bought him to his room and lifted him to the bed. The whole process took at least 10minutes, really it wasn't easy to lift my dad to wheelchair.

I took two bananas from basket and ate them. I had to eat really slowly so I wouldn't throw up. It took me 15 minutes (can you believe it? 15 minutes to eat two bananas). The time wasn't very much, only 7.30 am but I thought that if I weren't able to find school fast, I wouldn't be late. So I took off to our truck and headed to school.

I found the school easily. Really it was really close to our house, if I had walked it would have taken 20 minutes maybe. But by car only 5 so there wasn't so many cars yet in the parking load. I parked the car and went to office to get my schedule.

At the office desk there was woman who looked something like 30 years old with blonde hair, looking really bored. She didn't even raise her head from her papers when I went in.

"Uhm…Hi", I said, and now she raised her head to look at me. "I'm new here, my name is Jacob Black."

"Oh, okay", she said and started looking my schedule from her computer. "Junior, I suppose", she said.

"No", I said. "I'm sophomore."

She looked me up and down. She rally thought that I was junior? Did I really look that young? "Really?" she asked.

"Really", I said.

She made something with her computer again and printed to me my schedule. "Here you go", she said while handing it to me. "I need you to get a sign here from every class where you are, and oh, there is a map to you too."

I didn't get the idea why this had to do but I only said:"Okay, thanks." and I leaved.

'Didn't even get "have a nice day" or "good luck"', I thought.

I went outside and watched my schedule. It was still raining, like I think would every day. Well, there wasn't this much rain in Mexico, but I still kind of liked it. Rain is always good, it cleans everything.

My first class was Math in building 2, then I had English in building 4, Spanish in building 4 (yes I have Spanish, I lived in Mexico where almost everyone talked Spanish), then I had History in building 6, Health Education in building 5 and to the end two hours gym in building 7. So, I think that lunch would be in building 1. Oh, the lunch it's between Spanish and History.

I raised my head to look the parking load and saw many people looking at me. Really, I had hood over my head and still everyone could tell that I was the new kid! Creepy. I just avoided their looks and started looking for building two.

After wondering a while around I saw Bella with her friends chatting about something. She saw me too and waved me. I waved her back and she run to me, big smile on her face.

"Hi Jake", she greeted.

"Hi", I said.

"Do you need help finding the classes?" she asked innocently.

"Well", I said. "It would be nice to find right building."

"Sure, let me see your schedule", before I could give it to her she had already jerked it from my hand. "Let see…" she mumbled to herself.

Now her friends too have came to us. Then Bella said:"We don't have many classes together. Only gym and lunch, but I can show you where the building two is."

Someone couched to get our attention. Now Bella looked like she had first time seen her friends coming. "Oh", she said. "So, Jacob these are my friends Angela (girl with dark hair and eyeglasses), Jessica (girl with blonde hair and what to me looked like gossiper), Mike (blonde guy and to me he looked basic American) and Eric (boy with dark hair and big smile).

"Though, I think Mike has same Math as you, correct?" Bella asked.

"Do you have Mrs. Char?" he asked.** (I really don't know any of the teachers names so they are from my head.)**

"Uhm…" I said and looked the schedule from Bella's hand. "Yes."

"Cool, we can go there together so you find the right class."

"Sure, sure", I said and took my schedule from Bella. Then, the first bell rang, so I went with Mike to building two.

"So", Mike started. "Where did you move from?"

"From Mexico", I simply said.

"Really?" he asked like he won't believe me. But I just nodded. "You mean the country, not Mexico City.

"From country", I simply said.

"What town?"

"Tampico."

"Oh, have never heard from that."

"I'm not surprised. Most of the Americans don't know much beyond U.S.A."

"I just ignore 'cause you are new" he said looking little pissed.

"Well that's nice to know."

"But hey really", he said looking very happy again. How fast did he change his mood? "What was it like?"

"Well, for short. Population was lot more bigger, something like 300 000, it's warm there and it doesn't rain so much and people aren't so white", I said. I just had to say the last comment, these people here were just so palefaces.

"Wow", he says. "That's a big change." Now we were in the right building, then we went inside the small class on the left. Or for me it was small class, there was maybe 25 people in the class, in Tampico, the school were I was the classes were something like 40 people. Maybe that's the reason why I didn't learn anything.

The teacher, Ms. Char came to class right after me and Mike. I went to her and gave her my schedule. "Well morning…" she looked my schedule. "Mr. Black. I see you are new here."

"Yes", I simply answered. She signed my schedule and handed it back to me.

"Let's see…" she said and looked the class. "You can sit next to Quil here. Quil could you please raise your hand?" she asked. One Native American boy, who looked very bored, but still had little smile on his face, raised his hand. I was just walking there when the teacher said:

"If you please, Mr. Black, could you introduce yourself?" I knew it wasn't question, though she said it like it was question, but you couldn't say no.

"Well…err…I'm Jacob Black and I just moved here from Mexico", that was all I said, then I looked teacher and she nodded me, giving me my book and permission to go to my seat.

I took my seat next to Quil and started listening teacher's lesson. She didn't say something I didn't already know, but I still wrote all I got to my notebook. I was conscientious student at least this year 'cause I wanted to pass. I made all the works teacher gave us, and rest of the class I found myself bored.

"So, you're Jacob?" the boy next to me, Quil asked.

"Yep", was all I said.

"I'm Quil", he said and gave me his hand to shook. I shook it and nodded him.

"So, you are not very 'much talking' sort of people?" he asked. He was really trying to build conversation and I was blocking him, so now I tried to answer little more than just one word.

"You could say that. I used to be very much talking sometime, but I think that that has passed me", I joked little. I tried to smile, which, like before didn't go to my eyes.

"So, why don't you then talk so much anymore?" he asked. Very nice topic we have, reason why I don't talk so much. Luckily the bell rang, so I gathered my stuff to my backpack and started to head to the door.

Quil was right behind me and asked:"Do you nee help finding your next class?"

I forced little smile on my face so he wouldn't think that I'm complete ass hole. "Well, it would be a help", I said. I really got tired for this smiling, it was so forced.

"Well, what do you have next?" he asked. I looked my schedule.

"Um… English with Mr. Robinsson", I said. Was there really a male English teacher?

"Okay, I can show you were the class is, I think that my friend Embry has the same class", he said and we went out.

"So, how does he look like?" I asked, I was little interested what kind of friends he would have. Would there be more Natives than he and me?

"Well…" he started. "He is Native too, he is little thinner than me and taller, I'm afraid I can't tell you anything else, only that he is funny but he has little more brains than I have."

I laughed little for that. It feels that these people can make me laugh, after a long time.

"So, how many Natives is in here?" I asked curiously.

"Well, let see", he said looking like he thought hard so his brow crinkled. "There is Leah, Seth, Sam, Emily, Embry, Paul, Jared plus us so now there are nine of us."

"Oh, okay", I said. We walked to the building four and there up to stairs and to my class.

"So, here is it", Quil said. I looked inside the classroom, there was lot of people that I haven't seen before, only few from my earlier class. I think that Quil saw my face of horror, 'cause he chuckled and said:

"It isn't that bad, you will get used to it here and soon you know everyone like you have know them your hole life."

"I really hope so", I said. I looked to Quil, he was still standing there. "Well thanks to showing me the class", I said and gave him small smile.

"No problem", he said and gave me his big, friendly smile. "And if you don't have any others, you can come and sit with me and my friends at lunch."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind", and after that Quil left to his own class, so I went inside the classroom.

Mr. Robinsson was already at the class. He was short man with big stomach, he had eye glasses and his hair was starting to turn gray and loose. He looked very professor type of man, which didn't mind me. I gave him my schedule, he signed it and handed it to me.

"Well class", he said. 'Great another introduce', I though. And I was being sarcastic bye the way.

"We have here new student", he continued. "Would you tell something about yourself Mr. Black?"

"Uhm…sure", I said but I was thinking totally opposite. "I'm Jacob Black and I moved here from Mexico." That really was all I think I could tell to punch of people who I didn't know.

"Oh really", Mr. Robinsson said sounding interested. "So, is Spanish your mother language?" Really, couldn't he just shut up, tell me my place and start the class? I think no.

"No", I said. "English is my mother language, I lived here in Forks before I moved to Mexico."

"Oh", he said sounding surprised. "So actually you are old one here." Now he laughed to his own joke, and seemed to be only one.

"I guess so", I just said. I really wanted out of this bench of torment.

"Okay Jacob. You can take seat next to Rosalie, Rosalie would you please raise your hand?" Mr. Robinsson said. And so, one blonde girl who could have passed by model raised her hand. She was very good looking and I think that every boy here drooled after her. Maybe I would too if I weren't gay.

I just casually walked to my desk and took seat next to her. I was at my seat and didn't even look at her, maybe I was little rude but I didn't want her, or any others to think that I had joined to her fun club.

"Hi", I heard coming from my left. I raised my head and looked Rosalie. She was one paleface more, I mean, she really had very pale face like she had never seen the sun.

"Hi", I said and looked back to my notebook which I had taken from my backpack.

"I'm Rosalie Hale", she introduced herself and gave me her hand.

I took her hand and shook it saying:"Jacob Black."

"So, you are from Mexico, big change, huh?" she said while playing with her blond hair.

"Well yeah, but is okay. I love it here", I said truthfully, 'cause really this place was lot more better than Mexico.

"So, then you must like the rain?" she asked. I was really confused. Did she really want to make friends with me? She had talked me more that needed to be polite.

"Yeah, it's something I have missed a lot when I moved to Mexico."

"Wow, I would just give anything that I would get the place where it's sunny and warm", she laughed. I just smiled at her once again the smile that wasn't real and then we started to pay attention to the teacher.

While listening Mr. Robinsson I looked around me for the guy that Quil had spoken. There were two Natives beside me. One was girl other was boy and they sat beside each other. So Embry was the boy. He looked nice. And NO! I didn't mean it like _that_, I didn't crush at the every boy I saw. But he looked nice person, he was smiling and his eye looked friendly. But the girl, she didn't seem so friendly. She seemed like the type of person who wanted to keep her business as her business and that she didn't need anybody's help. I took my eyes off them and started writing to my notebook.

Mr. Robinsson gave us to write a story as a homework it should be ready on a week. Not big deal for me, I liked writing and I had plenty of time. Beside me Rosalie just groaned when she heard our homework.

"So, you don't like writing stories?" I asked her lifting an eyebrow.

"No, I don't. I don't really have any imagination, so I have lot of doing to find it and then write it down", she answered while taking her books and lifting them to her back.

I just nodded while taking my own books.

"So, it was nice to talk to you Jacob", Rosalie said.

"You too", I said.

She pitted her lip, I have noticed that lot of people do that when they are thinking. "So, do you need help finding the next class?" she asked.

"No thanks, my next class is in the same building, so I think that I can find it on my own."

"Okay, well I see you at the next period", and with that she walked out off the class.

I took my backpack and soon followed after. I took my schedule. Spanish was suppose to be in class 5. My English class was class 3 and when the class 5 wasn't at the same storey I went stairs up to next. There I watched around me. Class 5 was on the left. Few people were inside but the teacher-I looked my schedule for name- Mrs. Trow wasn't there yet.

Suddenly, someone dumped to me from my backside. I almost fell (I hated to admit it, but I was so small that I really could fall if someone pushed me), but the person who had dumped to me took me from my shoulders so I hold my balance.

"Sorry, didn't see you there", the person said. I turned and saw very, very good looking boy. He was really pale like Rosalie, he had bronze hair and the most greenest eyes I had ever seen. There was something this guy that took my breath away. But, maybe he was straight like most of the people so I didn't keep on hope.

"No, that's okay. My own bad", I said. I turned to go inside the class, but his voice stopped me:

"You're new here?"

"Err…Yes"

"So, you're Jacob Black then?" he asked.

"How did you…?" I started, but then remembered, this was small school so of course everyone would know the new guy.

He just grinned to me. "Edward Cullen", he said and held his hand.

"Um… since you know my name I don't need to introduce myself, but nice to meet you", I said while shaking his hand.

"You too." he said.

Now Mrs. Trow came to class, she was little early so she didn't say anything and just went to her teacher desk. I though it was good time me to go now and give me my schedule so I didn't need introduce myself front of the class, again.

I walked to teacher's desk and Edward went to his own place. "Um… Hi", I said. Mrs. Trow looked me openly so I continued. "I'm new here, so I need your sign to my schedule."

"Of course", she said taking my schedule and signing it.

"There is book to you", she said handing me the book, "Let's see where you can sit", now she took her sitting organization since most of the class hadn't came yet. "Do you want back or front of the class?"

"Front, please." I really wanted to learn something this year, unlike last year when I almost didn't pass my class, but thank god I just _almost _didn't pass. So this year I had to do hard work so everything would be lot easier next year.

Mrs. Trow lifted her eyebrows like she didn't believe me but didn't comment. "Okay, so you can sit next to Edward there. I already knew him, so I didn't look where she was pointing. I thanked her and walked to sit beside Edward.

I sat next to him and he said:"Well, we meet again." and smiled. It looks that many people here likes to smile.

"Seems like it", I just said and took my pen and notebook from my backpack.

"So, where did you move here?" he asked looking at me.

"From Mexico", I said casually thought inside I was screaming. I was tired people from asking everything from me but Edward seemed really nice so I just had to answer him nicely. Or maybe it was because I liked him. STOP JAKE, YOU BEARLY KNEW HIM!! Oh yes, I barely knew him, so I just had to play it cool.

"So then this should be you as a peace of cake", he said grinning.

"Wouldn't be so sure", I muttered but he heard it and looked surprised.

"And why is that?"

"Well, I wasn't so good at school last year so I don't know almost anything about Spanish's grammars, only how to write and speak it", I answered.

"Well, I think the grammars are the easiest part in the hole thing. There is always something that tells how things should go", he said. That sounded weird but, what ever.

"Well, maybe for you but not to me." He just smiled. Then Mrs. Trow asked class' attention and once again I started to write all her notes to my notebook.

**Okay, there it was, Edward's and Jacob's first meeting. Hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think that I should change and what did you like. So please review, I try to update as fast as I can but reviews always help keeping spirits up.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**-SormustenHerra**


	2. Chapter 2

Someone Different

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters in this story, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, put on their favorite stories or/and story alert. I only got 3 reviews so I hope that there would be more.**

**Thanks to:**

**Story alert: Gabi-Skylar, Tessel,20eKUraN09, Sheza Abby, Willpower 1318, sue-love45, rickiebeaumont, **

**Favorite story: Kendye, Gabi-Skylar, genteel,**

**Reviews: **

**mylarvamp—Thank you from your nice words, hope you like the chapter :D**

**miss—I didn't understand what you said, but I think that you said you liked it and you're from Paris, but thank you and I hope that you too like this chapter.**

**sue-love45—Nice to hear you liked it :D And no, Edward isn't a vampire, this is all human story so not supernatural creatures :D **

**Okay, there they was, I'm so sorry if I missed someone but I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!! :D Thanks.**

**And BTW, if there is someone who is interested to read FlashForward fanfiction, go to read my story Different FlashForward :D**

Chapter 2

**Jacob P.O.V**

The Spanish class went quickly and surprised, I found it was kind of easy. Now we got to write poem as a homework, should be easy enough.

"Well, it wasn't that hard, right?" Edward asked beside me.

"Well, at least not yet, but after a month or so when things starts turn harder I wouldn't be so sure", I answered him. I walked with him out of the class.

"So, you have a lunch now?" he asked.

"Yep", I simply answered.

"Want to sit with me and my friends?" he asked.

"Uhm…" inside me I was screaming for happiness when he asked me but since me and Bella had lunch together I felt responsibility to sit with her."Sorry, but I think that I'm going to sit with Bella", and I really was sorry.

"Well, maybe some other time then?" he asked and started to walk away.

"Sure", I said. Then I remembered that I hadn't got my locker key, so I headed to office, once again.

I went to outside and it was still raining, really wasn't a miracle, so I put hood over my head and started walking.

I got to office and once again there was the same woman on her desk, looking bored. I walked to her desk and this time I didn't need to say anything that she would notice me.

"Hi", I started. "I was here this morning already, you forgot to give my locker key."

"Oh, sorry", she said and started looking her computer. "What was your name again?"

"Jacob Black", I said and he typed something to her computer.

"And you were sophomore?" at least she got it right this time.

"Yes."

"Okay, your locker's number is 79, all the locker are at the building one. They are in order so I think that you can find it easily", she said, and unlike last time she smiled and gave me my key.

"Okay, thanks", I said and left.

Once again outside I put my hood on and went to other door were I had seen lockers. I walked around the corner and dumped to someone. I fell backwards on my ass.

"Sorry", the person said who have dumped on me, or I to him, what ever.

I rouse to my feet and started to clean my jeans. "No, that's okay. I was in my own thoughts so I didn't see you coming, so I think that I'm the one who should apologize."

Now I looked the guy. He was pale (it seems that all the people here are pale if you don't count the Natives), he had blonde hair which was pulled on ponytail and he had golden brown eyes. He was good looking guy but not my type and not even close what Edward is. WHAT ON EARTH I'M THINKING? I SHOULDN'T BE THINKING LIKE THAT FOR EDWARD!!

"Well, let's just said that it was an accident", he said and smiled.

"Sure, sure", I said

"So you're new here?" he asked.

"Yep, Jacob" I said and hold my hand to him.

"James", he said **(I don't remember James' last name so if someone does it would be nice if he/she told me)**

"Well it was nice to meet you James but I had to go now", and without waiting that he would answer something, I took off to my locker.

60, 61, 62…I counted forward till I came to number 79. I opened it and placed my math book there 'cause there wasn't any homework for it and then placed my backpack there. Then I looked for door that would take me straight to cafeteria and found it end of hall.

I opened the door to cafeteria and other students murmur could be heard though here and there could hear screaming and yelling.

I went to line and took an apple and soda. The woman behind the line who we pay eyed my lunch and asked:"Nothing else to you, honey?"

"No thanks", I said. "I'm not hungry."

"Okay, that's 2 $." **(I don't really know how much apple and soda could cost since I'm not from America)**

I handed the money to her and started looking for Bella. Soon I found him from one of the tables with the same guys who I have met before. Mike, Angela, Eric and Jessica if I remember correctly.

Bella, too, saw me and waved me to come to sit with them. Well, I had gone even if she hadn't, but what ever.

I sat to the free chair which was next to Bella and Mike. "Hi guys", I said.

"Hi", they all said. "So how has your day been this far?" Bella asked.

"Okay, I think?"

"So, have you made any friends?" she asked. This girl's curiously didn't seem to be any limits.

"Well, depend what do you mean with a friend. If you mean friends like us, then not, but if I had talked to someone than just few words then yes", I said. That was little complicated, but like I like to say usually: what ever.

"So who are then these guys you have talked more than just few words?" asked Mike who had been listening our conversation.

"Uhm…Quil, Rosalie and Edward", I said and they all looked me like I was mad.

"You mean Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale?" Jessica asked like she didn't believe me.

"Yes", I said. What's so weird with that?"

"Well Edward doesn't usually speak with anybody if you don't count the people that are sitting at the same table as he", Jessica said and pointed the table other side of the cafeteria. I looked there and saw there Edward and Rosalie and three other people. I think that the big one was at the same English as me and Rosalie.

"Who are the three others?" I asked. I was little interested about the guys who sat with Edward. Or so I was trying to assure my self, that I was only little interested and that it wasn't because of Edward.

"Well", Bella said. "The big one is Emmet, other guy is Jasper and the girl is Alice. Emmet and Edward are twins, though they don't look each others at all and Alice is their younger sister. Alice is with Jasper and Rosalie and Jasper are twins."

"Okay…" I said slowly. "So that's the reason why they all sit together?"

"Yep", Jessica said. "And to answer your first question why it's weird that Rosalie talked to you is that she is usually such a bitch and it's seems that every boy here drools after her yet there isn't anyone to her."

"I see", I said. Though I think that Rosalie seemed nice and I think that I had an idea why she liked me and was bitch to others.

**Edward P.O.V**

I just couldn't keep my eyes off him. Those black brown eyes, his tanned skin and black, short hair. He was just so cute. I just felt bad when I have dumped on him, he was so small that he had fell if I hadn't catch him on time. Even now when I looked to table where he was sitting, he looked so small, smaller than girls around him, though he was taller but not much.

"Hellou!!" came the voice which interrupt my thoughts. Alice was waving his hand front of me and saying "Earth to Eddie".

"Don't call me Eddie", I said and glared her.

"At least I got your attention", she said glaring me back.'

"So, what do you want Ally?" a nickname that I knew she hated. But she just ignored it like she hadn't heard it and said:

"So, is the new guy cute, huh?"

Okay, I'm gay people, that's why she asked me that. They all know that I'm gay and it's okay to me now. But when I first found out my sexuality I was week away from school. It was horrible. "Well, he is cute and he is nice person", I said.

"So you have talked to him?" Emmet asked.

"Sure", I said. "He sits beside me at Spanish. I talked to him little. He seems nice."

"He sits with me at English", Rosalie said. "I too think he is nice, he just doesn't talk much."

I looked her. Did I just hear Rosalie Hale to call new guy nice? "Could you please repeat that, I'm not sure that I heard correctly?" I asked.

"Hah, hah, Edward very funny", she said sarcastically. "I can like some people too."

"Oh really?" Emmet asked. Rosalie just sent him a glare.

"Okay, okay", Emmet said holding his hands to defending. "But he seemed little weird, he didn't look Rose even twice. He just walked to his place beside her, like there could be tree on her place."

That really was little weird. Usually every boy here would have jumped for joy that he would be able to sit beside her. "Maybe he has someone al ready" I suggested.

"Like that had prevented before", Emmet said.

"Maybe he is just a good boyfriend that doesn't look after other girls", Jasper offered.

"Really, like there would be any _that _good boyfriend", Emmet keep repeating.

"Well, I don't look after her since I have a girlfriend", Jasper said and took Alice's hand to his own.

"Well, that's because she is your twin, your moron!" Emmet said. Jasper didn't know what to say anymore, so I think that this round was for Emmet.

"Well, do you have any better ideas, dear brother?" I asked.

"Of course", Emmet replied looking confident.

"What is that, then?" Rosalie asked. I could hear from her voice that she was very short-tempered right now since Emmet had been talking about her looks since she was still on the table.

I think Emmet noticed too so he said his suggestion:"That he is gay."

I was just drinking my soda and when I heard him said that, I almost choked it all out. "You can't be serious", I said.

"C'mon Edward, I know you like him. So, it would be good if he was a gay, right?" he asked and he was right. This new boy had captured my heart. I just knew that I wanted to spent rest of my life with him, even when I didn't even knew him good enough to say so.

"Capum!! It hit and fell deep!!" Emmet laughed. **(Btw. Capum doesn't mean anything. It's just a sound)**

"Just shut your mouth Em' or I shall shut it for you", I said and continued eating rest of my lunch

"Oh! Who is being a tuff boy now?! Did I hit you too hard Eddie?" Emmet teased.

"SHUT UP" came three other voices whit mine and so Emmet shut up, for now at least.

**Jacob P.O.V**

"So what do you think, Jake?" I heard Bella ask and I was snapped out of my thoughts. I've been looking Edward almost the hole lunch now and I haven't heard any of the conversation which Bella and her friends had played.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't hear you", I said looking at her.

"I though so too", Bella said. "You seemed to be in your own little world."

"I'm not sure if it's that little", I muttered, but Bella didn't hear me and said:

"So, we were thinking that if you wanted to come with us to La Push this weekend?"

I though that for a moment. I really didn't have anything else to do so why not. "Sure", I said. "What we do in La Push?"

"We are going to the beach, you know surfing, swimming etc." Mark said sounding very excited, maybe even too much.

"Don't you think it's little cold to go swimming?" I asked. Would they seriously think that I would go swimming in weather as cold as this?

"Well, it's not really coming anymore warmer than this in near future", Eric said.

"Well, what ever, but I'm not coming swimming", I said.

"Me either", Bella said. I guess he was still more to the weather in Phoenix.

"You cowards", Jessica said while punching Bella playfully to her arm.

"You're the best talker!" Bella said punching her back. "I know that you are not going either."

Jessica was about to say something bag but at the moment bell ring to the end of lunch.

"Do you guys any have history now?" I asked while rousing from the table. Any of them didn't have but I walked with them to the lockers and from there my history class which I found easily since Mike explained to me the route.

I found the class, were the teacher already was waiting to students to show up. The teacher was Mr. Simcone I gave him my schedule, he signed it, gave me books and showed me my place end of the class. He was simple teacher who didn't ask too much the kind of teacher that I liked. I hope that he too would teach well.

I sat to my place and took all my stuff out of my backpack. I sat straight and saw a boy already sitting on the place beside me. I can swear that he wasn't there before and now when I saw him it was about to scare hell out of me.

I think that he saw quail in my face so he offered his hand and introduced himself:

"Hi, I'm Sam Uley."

"Jacob Black", I said and shook his hand, something seemed little off in this guy. My senses were already warning from him.

"So, you are new here?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am", I said and turned to my notebook and hoped that the class would begin already.

"Where did you move from?" he asked. Why couldn't people just stop asking questions?

"From Mexico", I said and quickly changed the topic. "Why you're here, you seem older than sophomore."

"Well, this is all the classes history since so few took it", he said.

"Oh", I just said. And thank the god the class started and once again I started to write things down to my notebook and avoided looking the guy next to me. Something just didn't seem right in him, there was something weird.

When the class ended I quickly backed my things and tried to leave the class as fast as I could. But, Sam Uley catch me before I had a chance to leave.

"Do you need help finding the next class?" he asked sounding hopeful.

"No thanks, I have gym next so I think that I can manage", I said and tried to smile politely which failed miserly.

"Ok", he said but I was already walking outside, that dude just send shivers out of my spine.

**Sam Uley P.O.V**

There was just something in that new guy that pulled me towards him. He seemed like a fragile girl who needed big guy to protect him. And deep in my mind I knew that I wanted to be the guy, in one way or another.

**There it was. Sorry for the stupid ending, it was little cliché. But please guys review, I know that there wasn't that kind of EdwardXJacob but good relationships build well slowly, don't you think? So, please review and tell me what I need to done differently for your opinion.**

**Thanks,**

**SormustenHerra **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello guys" Sorry it took so long to update but I am very busy person! I try to update as fastas possible!! :D **

**But thank you to everyone who put my story to their favorites or story alerts! And thank you so much for my reviewers, special tribute to them:**

**sue-love45: Thank you, glad you liked it. I'm afraid that we don't see James much until the very end, but then he has very big part in this story! :D**

**koitoy: Yeah, I know that Sam was little corny, but I didn't get anything else to my mind. Glad you liked it, hope you enjoy from this chapter too :D**

**rickiebeaumont: Glad you like it! Let us hope that the rest of the story is grate too!**

**werewolfprincezz92: Let's see what happens to Edward, Sam and Jacob… but apparently there isn't any Sam in this chapter, but he will come soon!! **

**xXJay TheWerePireXx: Thank you for reading!! **

Someone Different

Chapter 3

**Jacob P.O.V**

I found my gym class easily. I just needed to go building seven, inside of the door and there I was, standing in the hall where were boys' and girls' dressing rooms. I went to left where was the boys. I opened the door and stepped in. Almost immediately all the talking stopped and everyone turned to look at me. Creepy. For a moment I just stated at the door looking them straight back. There was lot of faces what I have seen today before but not anyone who I knew.

I started looking for a free place and found one at the corner. I walked there and didn't look around me 'cause I knew that many people were still watching me. I went to place and started to change to my gym clothes.

Little by little the conversation started coming back and I could feel the looks from my pack go away. I really hated to be the new kid, but I guess that in few weeks they would start get used to me and would watch me like a normal person.

"So, we meet again", came the voice behind me. I turned around and saw Edward coming to seat beside me.

"Seems like it", I said and turned around so I wouldn't stare him. I got off of my T-shirt and changed that the other, I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I turned to look at him and when I saw his eyes I could tell that he was shocked of how thin I was, I myself just ignored his stare and sat down to seat.

With out saying anything more, Edward started to change his own gym clothes. I tried hard to not to watch his body, but I couldn't help few glances that I sent for his way.

The others in the dressing room started to heed to gym and I followed them taking my schedule with me.

In the gym others went to talk to their groups, waiting the teacher show up. I really didn't know anyone here if you don't count Bella but girls hadn't come from dressing rooms, and we didn't really have gym together, we played boys against boys, girls against girls, so I really wouldn't see Bella much.

I just went to beside the wall. I started thinking my life, it really wasn't interesting. I didn't have many friends, I think that I have never been many friends. The days only went by while I would sit home and tried to live with my dad. My life really sucked, I don't even know why I have lived this long, there was nothing to live for, to me. Usually people in my age would bee with their friends all the time, go to the mall, movies look for some girl, or boy in my opinion that you would be with, or just hung out at the town. But I didn't do anything like this, my life went day by day, nothing really happening. There was always the same things that I did and they weren't anything normal for a guy in my age. My life really sucked and many times I have wished that some day that I walked out of the door the car would hit me and I would go there where ever dead people went.

I had to end my thoughts 'cause now the gym teacher- Mr. Horiz- came into gym. He got students to line and I walked to him and gave my schedule.

He looked me few long seconds before taking it and looking my name. "So, Mr. Jacob Black, you are new here?" he asked.

Little stupid question if you ask me. Who else here would give schedules to him to signed if not new students? But well, I answered his question anyway: "Yes, sir."

"Juts call me Jay, the hole Mr. and sir thing makes me feel old." Well, I understood that when I looked him, he was maybe little under 30 with brown hair and blue eyes, he had worked body and you would maybe think him as one of us 'cause he had little boyish features.

"Okay", I just said. He signed my schedule and waved me to go line with the others. He asked who were in with the roll call. I didn't bother listen very actively, but few names pulled to my mind: Edward Cullen, Demetri Chûng and Benjamin Gomens, and of course Bella's. They were names that weren't so popular in now days so they were pulled to my mind.

And for the end came my name. "Jacob Black" was said and I answered: "Yeah." All the heads turned towards me. If they wouldn't be me they were looking I would have laughed. The sight was little comical me being the end of the line, all the heads turned to me.

"So, this is our new student", Jay said. "He is now one of the group so just take him in."

There was little mumbling for a while then Jay said:" Okay people, we are playing basketball today and 'cause boys are physically stronger than girls I don't take a risk and let you play girls among boys, so girl go to different line boys to other." All did as he said and soon we were in our lines taking our numbers to make teams.

There were fifteen boys and fifteen girls so there were three teams from each. I got to my team Edward, Benjamin, Demetri and Mike. It was little funny when we looked each other. I was Native American, Demetri was Asian, Benjamin was European, Mike was basic American and Edward was as pale as human could be, so we didn't look each other at all, it looked like we had one person from each human group.

"So", Demetri started. "You know how to play basketball, do you?"

"Sure", I said. "Though I'm not very good but I think that I will manage."

"Well, no-one here really isn't fabulous in basketball, most of the guys just play football", Benjamin added.

"Do any of you?" I asked, thought I think that anyone of them didn't, they were all too small built to play American football.

"No, but I think that we are the only one", Mike said and I looked the other teams. There was lot of heavy built guys, I think everyone expect us like Mike said.

"Well, I think that we have little more skills in this came than any others so I think that we are doing okay", Edward said seeing my concerned look and sending me a small smile.

"Let's hope so", Demetri said and threw the ball to Benjamin. "You bring the ball up." And with that we started the game.

After gym, I was so in sweat that I had to go shower. I really didn't bother me anymore to go shower with other boys anymore though I was gay. I didn't watch anyone of the corner of my eye expect Edward, or let's say that I would have wanted but I kept my eyes steadily on the wall. Even I didn't get those stares which looked me because I was thin, I guess that these people here didn't want to be rude or anything and looked anything else than others bodies, good thing if you ask for me.

In a long time, I actually had fun in gym. All the guys in my team were good personalities. They were fun and didn't take anything too seriously. We had good games and we actually won three from four games. Like others had said, our tem was much more skilled than the others.

Demetri was very good at basketball and I found out that he was really nice and fun guy, but completely straight. Not that I had looked him that way, no, he was just a person who cheered everyone up.

I got dressed to my clothes quickly since I still had health education after this.

"Are you in hurry?" Benjamin asked beside me.

"Yeah, I still have one period left", I said putting my shoes on.

"Really? What do you have?" Demetri asked, he too looked that he tried to make fast as possible.

"Health education", I said while packing my stuff to my bag.

"I too", he said. "And so has Edward, you can come with us."

"Okay."

"Hurry then, Mrs. Garblet won't be happy that we are late", Demetri said pulling his hoodie over his head.

"Sure, sure", I said and grabbed my back. Edward was already waiting at the door for me and Demetri.

"Let's go then", he said and we were off.

We went to the building five. All the way there Demetri asked something for me or talked to Edward. Bella had said that Edward didn't really talk much to others than people that sat in his table, but to me it seemed that Demetri and Edward were good friends.

"So, Jacob", Edward said. "Wanna come movie with us and some of our friends?"

I thought a moment. It would be good that finally I would get some real friends with the hung out. Though I wanted to be more than friend to Edward. NO WAY!! NO, I DIDN'T THOUGHT THAT!! YOU NEVER HEARD THAT PEOPLE!!

"Sure", I finally managed to say. "When?"

"Maybe next Friday?" Demetri said. "You guys okay with that?"

Me and Edward both nodded.

"Okay, let's find out if any others are able to come", Demetri said as we arrived to our class. We were last but we weren't late. I went to teacher table and handed the schedule to the teacher. She just signed it, gave me my book and told me that I could sit beside Demetri.

I walked to my seat and said:"Seems that I didn't get ride off you."

"Really, am I that bad?" he asked jokingly and smiled. "I know that I'm way too happy that to be normal, but I found it better than be sad all the time."

"Well that's true", I said, took my notebook and started listen the lesson. Me and Demetri both wrote everything down what she said. Looked like Demetri too, took school seriously.

After lesson, we packed our books in our backs and headed to our lockers to take there the books that we didn't need.

"Finally it's over", Demetri said.

"School day?" I asked while me and Edward waited that he took all his books to his locker.

"Yep, I really try to take school seriously and do all the work we have, but, let's just say that I found it little hard sometimes. If the school was only gym it would be my paradise", he said while we walked out of school.

"Really Dem, it can't be that bad", Edward said.

"Hah! Easy to you to say when you are good at school and get A from every test without doing much nothing", Demetri said.

"Some are born us stars, you can't help it", Edward joked.

"And apparently, you're not one of them", Demetri grumbled to him. Edward just laughed and I too smiled.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow", Demetri said and headed to his car.

I walked with Edward to our cars, we didn't talk anything, it seemed like we needed Demetri that we could speak to each others. His car happened to be next to me, it was very new looking silver Volvo.

"Nice car", I said.

"Thanks, got it to my 16th birthday present", he said.

"Yeah, I got my too, it just happens not be as graceful as yours", I said comparing his car to mine.

"Naah, it isn't that bad. I think that old cars has attitude."

"Well, what ever you think", I said. There was awkward silence again until I said:

"Well, see you tomorrow Edward."

"Yeah, see you too", he said and rouse to his car as I did mine. I let him go first and after that headed home.

I was so happy while driving that I could have been jumping around. This was the best school day of my life. I got some friends and had a crush for a wonderful guy, though I had tried to claim different.

I had a high feeling when I got home but as soon as I opened the door and saw my dad in living room, watching TV, the whole world came crushing back down.

TBC

**A/N: There it was. Hope you liked. Me myself aren't so satisfied from it, but I hope that some of you enjoyed. To note that there will only be friendship between Jake and Demetri. Like I said, Demetri is completely straight. Please Review!! :D**

**Thanks,**

**-SormustenHerra **


	4. Chapter 4

Someone Different

**A/N: Hi again guys! Sorry for the long wait but once again I've been busy with school and practicing and everything, so I hope that you forgive me. But thank you so much for reviewing, but don't be afraid to sent me some critic, critic is always good as long as it stays somehow diplomatic.**

**But thanks for reviewing: kyo hikari, Zainab, LuisTenorio, Bigdogz09, koitoy and I LUV SETH. And specila thanks to Zainab who reviewed all my chapters.**

**One thing before I let you go in the story and this is SUPER IMPORTANT! **_**There was asked if this have to be EdwardXJacob story. Well, that was basically the idea but if there is lot of guys who want this to be SamXJacob it's possible. So, this up to you, so vote for it in review, Sam or Edward. **_**And now, on the story, hope you enjoy :D**

Chapter 4

**Jacob P.O.V**

I saw my father there, sitting on the sofa like there was nothing else to do. The living room was still a mess. Seemed like he wouldn't help with the unpacking anymore, just something that I have been expecting. I didn't even bother to say hi to him, I just walked straight to up-stairs planning to stay there rest of the day.

I dropped my school back on the bed which I have left unmade and grabbed other trousers from my cupboard, I didn't like to wear jeans at home it just was so uncomfortable.

It was already over 4 pm. (of course it was since my school day ended 3.30 pm.) so I could just start do homework, like I even would have something better to do.

There really wasn't much to do, Spanish's poem was easy since it didn't much more than few lines **(A/N: BTW, I'm not going to write any Spanish in this story 'cause I don't know anything from it since we can start studying it only in High School)**, I even wrote the story we got as an homework from English.

I watched around my room. I really didn't have anything to do and it was only 6.30 pm. Well maybe I could crap apple or something to eat. I was just leaving my room when my eyes noticed something interesting. It was my skateboard. I haven't used it for a long time and I was definitely rusty, so I crabbed it with me and headed out.

I tried some tricks on our yard, at least I still could do some even after a long time. But always I some how managed to fall, okay not always but far too many times. After trying all the things that came into my mind and even getting them done without falling I decided to leave it there and try some things again tomorrow.

After a while thinking what I would do next, since definitely I wouldn't go inside with my dad, so I headed to Forks' downtown, though I knew that there wouldn't be anything else than just some market and bank or something, but I haven't been there after coming back here.

I walked there since it wasn't so long walk and I didn't have anything else to do. When I arrived there I saw a bank, market, police- and fire station. Not much anything though it was a big area. There wasn't lot of people there, or it depend how you take it. Maybe it was a lot for a small town like Forks but for me who came from big city, it was little.

I saw few familiar faces there and I wondered if Edward was there. I didn't see him, but maybe he was there anyway, or maybe he was in the market or something. Wait, why I'm even thinking that if Edward was there? ''Cause he is your friend' one side of me answered, but the other side then: ''Cause you like him more than a friend.' But no, that wasn't possible, maybe I was a gay but I didn't know if Edward was and people say that if you are gay you will recognize another gay.

"Hey Jacob", I heard someone shouting, I turned around and saw Demetri there with some of his friends, or at least I thought they were. Demetri started walking to my way but any of his friends didn't follow, in some part I was happy, wouldn't have to introduce myself to them.

"Hi, what's up?" Dem asked when he got to me. "Nothing much", I said. "You?"

"Nothing much either", he said. "So, you came here to watch little Forks' street life?" he asked joking.

"You call this street life?" I asked joking back. Wow, this town definitely had some kind of happy effect to me.

"Not really", Dem said and game little laugh. "So, what you're really doing here?" he asked.

"Just came to watch around. I haven't been here since I came", I said looking around me, really, anything hadn't changed.

"Well, if you ask me here is nothing to see", Dem said. "Or nothing to do." I just smiled.

"Well yeah, Tampico is much larger than this and there is much more to do", I said innocently. "I can believe that", Dem said.

"Your friends?" I asked nodding towards the guys that Dem had talked to.

"Not really", Dem said shaking his head. "I don't even know their names."

"So, why to be with them?" I asked not really getting the thing. "Long story", was all that Demetri said, so I had to drop the subject. I looked my watch and noticed that it was already 8 pm.

"Well, I should get going", I said already leaving.

"You wanna company?" Dem asked. "You came walking right?"

"Yeah", I said little confused. "Do you live near me?"

"No, but I'm just so bored to go home and I have nothing else to do", Dem said smiling.

"Well, I don't mind", I said. Dem smiled grapping his skateboard and going to the way I came from.

"So", Dem started. "Is it hard being a new guy in such a little town as Forks?"

"Well, not hard but absolutely annoying. I don't know anyone and yet everyone knows me, it's little creepy", I said and thinking that thank the God the first school day was over.

"Yeah, everyone wants to talk to you and everyone wants to be your friend. You just have to pick the right ones from them so you don't get to wrong company", Dem said, his voice saddening toward the end, but he game me a smile covering his sadness.

"What do you mean with 'the right ones'?" I asked. What was Dem talking about? He sounded like he was talking about his own experience or something.

"Well, I mean…" Demetri began but sounded like he didn't know what to say. "Forget it, I'm sure that you being a clever kid can get the right friends." I was little confused that Demetri sounded so serious. In school he seemed so 'always happy' person that I didn't know this kind of side of him at all.

"So, have you seen someone interesting girl?" Demetri asked chancing the topic and giving his so well known smile.

I blushed to that. Of course I was seeing someone, but someone didn't happen to be a girl, but Edward. NO, JAKE, YOU DIDN'T JUST THINK THAT.

"Umm…" Was all I could say. Should I tell to Dem that I was gay? Would he freak out and wouldn't want to be my friend? Are we even friends? It seemed like it. And friends always tell each other everything, right?

"What?" Demetri asked smiling form ear to ear. "Can't believe that Jacob Black has completely in love after his first day in new town."

"W-what?" I asked my face turning completely red. "I didn't say anything!"

Dem just laughed to me. "I can see it from your face you moron, you're blushing. So, who is the lucky girl?"

I would say she was lucky I thought. "Umm…actually Dem, I need to tell you something", I said in all seriousness. I think that Demetri heard it form my voice and his smile froze but he let small smile still be in his face. I think that that guy could ever be unhappy, unlike me.

"What is it?" he asked while rolling forward with his skateboard and me walking beside.

"It's just that…well, let's say that when you asked who was the lucky girl I would say that it would be the lucky boy." Demetri's face cleared and I could see that he got it, from his face.

"Well okay, who is the lucky guy then?" WHAT? He asked that straight to my face like nothing had happened.

"What?" I asked. "You're not gonna creep out?"

"Why would I?" He asked confused. Was he stupid or something?

"Well, let's think", I said sarcastically. "Maybe 'cause I just told you that I'm gay."

"Yeah, I know that. You're gay, so what? I have other friends that are gay too." I still didn't believe him. Or, yeah, I believed him, I just couldn't believe that he took that so well, I was at least expecting some kind of:"But you don't like me right?" which was usually asked. Okay, let's just say that I didn't just go around trying to hit straight people. 'Expect Edward', I said in my mind, then I froze. NO I DIDN'T JUST THINK THAT!

"Trust me", Dem said. "I don't care are you gay or not like I don't care are you white or black. I have gotten enough racist comments in my life and I know how it feels to not belong to somewhere, so I'm not judging people by that." I just nodded, just then we were front of my house.

"Well, thanks for company Dem, I'm so relived that I told you that I'm gay", I said, and I really was thankful, it really helped to talk people and Demetri was a goo listener.

"No problem Jake", Dem said, I was already heading to out yard when I heard him say:

"You know, you didn't tell me who is the lucky guy."

I thought a moment if I should tell him, I wasn't sure about it myself, or actually I was, I just didn't want to admit it. "Promise that you won't laugh", I said.

"Do I look like I'm laughing?" he asked. He had a straight face first but then it started to turn to grin in small steps. I had to start to laugh at that, it looked so funny, and straight after me Demetri started to laugh too.

"Okay, now tell me", Demetri said.

"I don't know…" I said wanting to tease him a little.

"Please, Jacob please", he said giving me puppy dog eyes and I have to laugh at that. He noticed that it worked and went back to his smiling face.

"What would you say if I said Edward Cullen?" I asked from him. Demetri smiled his brown eyes seeming teasing.

"I would say that a good choice", he said and laughed. "See you tomorrow Jacob", he said and left rolling the street down with out waiting my answer.

"Sure, sure", I said getting inside. First time since of my mother's death I felt like I really had a friend, not just some dude sticking around, Demetri really was a good friend, I juts wondered what he was talking about not to befriend with the wrong ones. Who are those 'wrong ones' and why is he so concerned?

I opened the door and didn't see my dad anywhere, and I was relieved. In good luck he had already blacked out with all the alcohol and I had my evening free from his shouting. I checked the kitchen first, no nothing there. After that I went to living room which still was full of boxes and stuff on the floor, maybe I should put the things in order tomorrow. But yeah, not my dad there so then was only his room since he wasn't able to come to my room which was up-stairs, so I went to check his room. And like I had guessed, he was there, but with my luck he still was conscious - and talking to himself. When he heard the door crack, he turned around with his wheel chair. The second he saw me his face twisted to hate and I knew that I wasn't wished here. I started to close the door when I heard Billy's voice ask: "What are you doing here?"

I opened the door little so I saw my dad. "Umm…I just wanted to make sure you're okay", I said looking all the bottles in his night stand. I didn't even know where he got all that booze and how he was able to drink it all.

"Well get the hell out!" Billy yelled and threw a booze bottle towards me, I immediately closed the door so it wouldn't hit me. All I heard was the glass fragment and Billy's cursing me to hell and back. I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. No, this was nothing new, I juts still wasn't used to it, I didn't even know why my dad hated me so much. I couldn't hate him so much so I just had to come to check him every night, to make sure that he was okay and still alive and all I got was harsh words and flying bottles. What a dad I had.

I wiped the tears that had fallen to my cheeks and got up-stairs. I would go to school tomorrow and I would see all those happy and friendly faces, I was going to make my life grate with out Billy. I could take care of myself, I wouldn't need him, I never had and I wouldn't now.

**Un know P.O.V **

He pushed me towards the wall. I tried to fight him back but he was much stronger than I was. He hit me ones, twice to face and I yelled in pain.

"Stop it Jess", I shouted and he put his hand over my mouth. "Shut up, brat", he said and hit me ones again.

TBC

**A/N: So, there it was, hope you guys enjoyed. **_**Now please review and vote to either Sam or Edward!**_

**Thanks,**

**-SormustenHerra**


	5. Chapter 5

Someone Different

**A/N: Hello guys! Sorry for the delay, me and my worst ever updating. I hope that there is still someone reading this story, I know it has been a long time, but I still continue this, don't worry. But it seems **_**Edward won**_** this round, two for Edward, one for Sam! **** So, I hope **you** enjoy this, it was under hard work since my inspiration was lost after 1, 500 words but….I shut up and let you enjoy!**

**Thanks everyone who reviewed, thanks for story alerts and favorite stories, with them I know someone is interested **** And I hope that you **_**Madame de Coeur **_**like Sam now better **

**And yeah, beta readers place is open. I have noticed, and so are all of you that my grammar sucks. So, please tell me if you could be my beta. Thanks and now finally ENJOY! **

Chapter 5

**Jacob P.O.V**

Next morning I woke up – once again my alarm ringing. I was still little sleepy since I didn't get sleep so well last night, not while I heard bottles crashing down-stairs by Billy. I've been wondering myself why I call him Billy, he is my father after all. I do love him but not enough to call him dad. I remember those better times when he actually was a dad to me. He would take me to play basketball to our front yard were the basket was. He would teach me everything he knew and I was suppose to come worlds' best basketball player, or so I would say. I actually was good, and I was in a team sometime, but then I noticed that I liked much more juts playing with Billy than in a team, so I quit. But we still played it until that faithful day.

I sighed and got up from the bed, feeling the tears in my eyes. Those memories were once so clear, but after every cursing word, every empty bottle and every deep cut from Billy's words, they started to fade and come hard to remember. Hard to remember the faces, once so smiling, hard to remember the voices once so happy, those were faded memories and anymore I couldn't remember how Billy's – my own father's – face looked like when he smiled. I couldn't remember his laugh, I hadn't heard it once in a year.

I went to my closet, searching for clothes. Maybe I should by some new ones, all my clothes were near the breaking point and way too big for me. They reminded me from the time when everything was okay and I was a healthy kid without worries. After few minutes thinking I decided to go with simple blue t-shirt, gray hoodie and baggy jeans which were broken from the knee.

I went to shower without looking my view from the mirror. I couldn't watch the stranger there anymore, every day it changes more and more for a figure that isn't recognizable from the boy who was there twelve months ago. I let the warm water get over me, it reminded me so much from Edward, how his hands were warm when he kept me upright so I wouldn't fall, his kind words were warm and touched me from deep inside. He was something different, he was my saving angel, he was the person who guided me back to world of living without knowing it, but he had helped me more than another person ever could.

I came out of bathroom and put my clothes on. Now I was somehow able to watch myself from mirror. With my clothes on it didn't look so bad, only that I wanted to wear big clothes or something. I combed my hair a little but then I just messed it up again. Combing was just my bad habit, I had had long hair almost all my life, but after that freaking accident I cut it short. I had so many memories when my mother would comb my hair and I wanted them to leave 'cause it pained too much. It seemed that I had left many things go since her death. Her death didn't take just one part with her, it took everything.

I went to down-stairs to kitchen and crapped an apple and started to eat it while walking through our house looking for Billy. He wasn't in living room like yesterday, guess he didn't get that drunk. So, I guess he was on his own room. Deciding that I would check him just before leaving to school – I started to empty the boxes in living room and putting some stuff to order. I only had 15 minutes before I needed to leave, but at least there would be some progress. So, in 15 minutes I had cleared one box, so I put rest of my apple to garbage and went to check Billy.

I opened the door carefully and saw Billy snoring on the bed with his clothes on. I went closer to check that everything was alright and put all the bottles on plastic bag so I would take them to garbage outside. Before leaving I gave my last glance to Billy and said: "Te amo, papi." Tears were once again covering my face and I wiped them off, getting outside.

I got to my car my vision still blurry from tears in my eyes. Why my life have to be like shit? Why I had to be fucked up like this. Why was my once loving father now a monster that didn't care about anything or no-one. I wiped the tears away once again and turned the radio on. I started the car and headed to school all the while listening Simple Plan's Welcome to my Life. I had always hated that song, it was so close of my own life, but I didn't change the channel, I had to see this through.

In the school parking lot – once I had parked my car – I stayed there a while, at least make sure that I wouldn't burst in the tears front of everyone. When I was calm enough I rose from car – only to notice that in the car which was parked beside me was sitting a person who was no one else than Demetri Chûng. He was sitting in his car looking for somewhere distance, just like I had only a moment ago. It seemed that he noticed me when I stepped out of car from the corner of his eye 'cause after that, he was out of his car. "Hi, Jake", he said.

"Hi, Dem", I said and then looked his face. His face was little bruised and he had few cuts on it, like he had been beaten up or something. "What happened to you?" I asked.

"Ääh, nothing, just fell with the skateboard yesterday", he said giving a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm not so good with that vehicle."

I looked him a while noticing that he wasn't as happy as yesterday. His eyes were dull without any feeling, like he was afraid to show his emotions. "But, I guess I see you in gym", he said.

"Yeah", I said and then he left to other direction. I just left to building 2 for my math class.

I have to wonder Demetri's little odd behavior, first he was looking to some distant place in his car, next he was smiling to me his fake smile with the dull eyes. I ran my hand through my short hair. I was over thinking, Dem really seemed fine to me, or at least almost. I just don't know about that distant look, or that fake smile.

I arrived to my math class and took my seat on the back. Quil wasn't there yet but few other students were since the clock was only 7.50 am. So I just took my notebook and started writing song lyrics. That was what I did when I was bored, I really just wrote the lyrics that touched my heart. One of them was Sunrise Avenue's Welcome to My Life.

**This is not really me, you're an angel, not asking who I am, you understand.**

**That is not really you, you look at me as if I'm something more, well dream on.**

**Welcome to my life, you see it's not easy, but I'm doing all right.**

**Welcome to my dream, it's the only one who needs me, and stays right by my side.**

**Welcome to my wonderland, it'll take time to find out where we stand, in all this mess.**

**There was the first day fro me too, I had no guide and I was lost like you, I still am.**

"Hey", Quil said while sitting beside me. I quickly shut my notebook and looked him answering:"Hi."

"So, what's up?" Quil asked while taking his stuff from his bag.

"Nothing much", I said, my usual answer. "You?" I asked.

"Nothing much either, just trying to understand when we are going to need this kind of math in our lives" he said looking bored.

"You never know", I said.

"Well, maybe not but I'm sure as hell that I'm not going to use this anywhere in my life if I'm not forced."

"So only when they have gun pulled to your head?" I asked joking.

"Yeah, something like that", he said. "So where was this boy yesterday?"

I was little confused of his question. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, yesterday this boy beside me wouldn't talk and only answered with yes or nodding his head, and today he is even joking."

I blushed a bit. Yeah, the reason why this boy is joking is 'cause he is love crazy, but that was something I wouldn't tell to Quil. "Well", I started and tried to come up with some excuse. "It was my first day here yesterday, so I was just little…reserved?" It was actually almost like a question. I didn't know what I was speaking, just the stuff that came first to my head. Quil seemed to buy it, so we juts listened the teachers lecture. It went pretty fast while writing it down and listening Quil's groaning beside me.

"Would you just shut up?" I asked from Quil. I had been listening his sighing, groaning and once agin sighing the whole period. I wasn't serious, and I hoped that he would hear that from my voice.

"I didn't say anything", he said sounding annoyed, though he was smiling.

"Yeah, but you are letting out some kind of noise every 5 seconds." I started doing the exercises that teacher gave us.

"No, I'm not", he said.

"Yes, you are", I answered back without raising my gaze from the book.

"No, I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Would Mr. Black and Atera be quiet and behave like their age?" Mine and Quil's gaze shot to the teacher. I heard some giggles from around the class. I could feel the blush coming to my face and I took a quick glance to Quil, the dude was smiling like crazy!

"Sure thing, Mrs. Char", Quil said.

I waited till the teacher didn't watch us anymore, then I covered my mouth with my hand to hold the laughter. Soon, Quil joined me and I just hit my head to the desk. "You're so going to be death to me", I said to Quil.

"Oh boy", Quil said. "This is nothing yet."

The math was soon over and I took it to my English class. I met Rosalie on my way there and she started walking with me.

"So, how is the new boy doing?" she asked smiling. She had a beautiful smile, no wonder all the guys here were head over heals of her.

"I do have a name, you know?" I said.

"Well, how is _Jacob_ doing?"

"You can call me Jake, and _Jacob _is doing fine."

"Well, then you can call me Rose", she said.

"Okay, Rose", I said little awkwardly.

We walked a time 'till Rosalie asked: "We are friends Jake, right?"

"Sure", I said little confused about her question. "Or you wouldn't be allowed to call me Jake."

She just smiled and we walked forward with a moment of quietness. "So, are friends allowed to ask little _personal_ question?" she asked.

"It depends how personal it is", I said even more confused. Where was this conversation going?

"Actually it's very personal. But am I allowed to ask?"

"I guess…", I said. I really didn't have any idea what she was going to ask.

She lowered her voice little and turned more to me. "Umm…okay, this is embarrassing but, are you gay?"

I froze. Okay, that was shocking. It hadn't even crossed my mind that she would ask that! I didn't know what to say.

"I guess I hit the nail", she said looking away. "But don't worry, Jake. Your secret is safe with me." And she gave me supportive smile. I just nodded to her.

We walked in our English class without more talking and took our seats. I was trying to focus on the lesson but I couldn't. How did Rose come up with the idea that I was gay? Did Demetri tell her? No way, he wouldn't do that, and they didn't seem friends to me. But what if Dem told to Edward and then Edward told to Rosalie who decided to ask it from me. But no, Dem wouldn't tell, I was sure of it. He wasn't that kind of guy. So where did she come up with that. Then I started to think what Jessica and Bella told me :_"And to answer your first question why it's weird that Rosalie talked to you is that she is usually such a bitch and it's seems that every boy here drools after her yet there isn't anyone to her." _They had told me that. But I didn't droll after her 'cause I was gay, and that's why she liked me. So, Rosalie didn't like drooling boys, so she didn't like their attention. Did it mean that she was gay too? That she liked girls? I needed to ask that from her after lesson. She would answer. She asked something personal from me so I could ask something personal from her, right?

I was tapping my pane to desk rest of the lesson. Rosalie raised her eyebrow like asking: "What's wrong?" I juts shook my head, and without even meaning it, continued tapping my pen.

The whole period went bye without me hearing anything else than the homework. Almost immediately I asked from Rosalie if we could talk. She nodded and we went outside from the class. Once outside I turned to her and asked: "So, you asked something personal from me, so I expect that I can ask something personal from _you_." Rosalie just nodded so I continued. "So, Rose, are _you_ gay?"

Rosalie raised her eyebrows, then looked around to see if anyone was listening. Then she gave me a slight nod. I nodded to her back. "Okay, I think we are even now."

Rosalie smiled and was about to go but turned around and asked: "Do you wanna sit with me and my friends today at lunch?"

I though for a moment. Edward would be in that table. But that was only a good thing right? But what if he is not gay? Well whatever, I couldn't lose anything, could I? "Sure", I answered.

Rosalie nodded and smiled. "See ya then, then."

"Yeah", I said and turned around to go to my next class which was with Edward. Without me even noticing it I had a smile on my face.

When I got to my Spanish class Edward wasn't there yet. Was he sick, what if he wasn't at school? I panicked. Then the other voice came:"Chill out dude, you're just early." And now I had two different voices in my head! I was coming crazy…well crazy of love.

I took my seat on the front waiting the lessons start. Or actually I was more waiting Edward to come. I gave little laugh at that.

"What's so funny?" I heard a melodic voice to ask. I turned around who other it would be than Edward Cullen.

"Nothing", I said quickly, maybe too quickly. He just smiled and sat down.

"So, is the second day easier than the first?" he asked.

"Well, at least I'm not getting so many stares as yesterday, so that's a big plus. And the fact that I don't have to introduce myself front of the class", I answered. Wow, I was talkative today!

He just nodded and smiled and I could feel myself smile too. For a moment we just stared each other to eye, neither of us able to look away. I looked his eyes, his nose, his, oh, so perfect lips. I just wanted to kiss him right there and now. But of course I wouldn't do that. I wasn't _that_ crazy.

I heard the teachers voice and both me and Edward snapped out of our stare. I felt myself blushing and I stole a quick look to Edward how he was coping. He had that his wicked smile on his lips. I turned to my gaze to my notebook and started writing.

The period went fast. We didn't talk anything with Edward, I just sent him some glances and he would sent some to me too. Sometimes our gazes would come across and then we would both look away quickly. We behaved like 10 years old kids, but it was kind of funny.

So when the period ended I backed my stuff while smiling to myself. What a weirdo am I! "Hey Edward!" I said when I saw him going towards the door. He turned to me and I quickly walked to him.

"So, Rose asked to me sit with you guys at lunch. Is that okay with you?" I asked.

His eyebrows went up but he smiled at me and said: "It's okay with me, and I'm sure that to others too."

I smiled too and we started to walk towards the building 1 to our lockers. It was raining oust side – as usual – so I put hood over my head. Edward did the same and then we walked in quietness, neither of us coming up with idea of conversation.

Finally Edward decided to talk and asked: "So, you're good friends with Rosalie?" I couldn't see her face clearly 'cause he had the hood over his head but he sounded quit humored.

"Yeah", I said. "We have this little thing like understanding each other." And that was exactly what it was. We were both gays from different sex, we knew what other was going through and I was sure that we would be great friends.

"It was about time to Rosalie to find someone who understands her, she can be so bitchy sometimes."

"Not with me", I said smiling.

"Lucky you", Edward said turning to me. Once again our gazes locked. We held that for a time until I looked away. I had these so strong feelings towards Edward, but what if he wasn't gay?

**Edward POV**

Once again our gazes locked. I knew that I was string but I wasn't able to look away. I wasn't able to look away those friendly, beautiful brown eyes. Eyes that held so much compassion, so much…love?

And in a second the moment had gone away. Jacob broke the gaze and started string forward while we walked. What did I do wrong? I would have wanted to touch his arm, say something, anything so that he would just look me again. But I wasn't going to do it. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he though we're just friends? What if he wasn't gay like I was? I didn't want to ruin what we had by telling him that I liked him, more than a friend.

So, we just walked with out another word to building 1 to our lockers. We first stopped to Jake's locker 79. It was little awkward just stand there without saying anything while he put his stuff inside. Soon, we continued to my locker 151 and once again, we didn't say anything to each other. We just walked to cafeteria without a single word, got our food and went to sit to my usual table.

"Hey Jake", Rosalie greeted happily. "Glad you made it."

"You thought that I wouldn't come?" Jake asked giving a smile on his own.

"Not really, just needed something to say", Rosalie said and then continued. "So, Jake let me introduce you to Emmet", she said pointing him. "Alice and Jasper, and that moron standing beside you, you already know." Okay, that was weird. Rosalie Hale joking?

"Thanks Rose, love you too", I said sarcastically while me and Jacob sat down.

"I know you do, but I'm sorry, the feeling isn't mutual."

I juts gave her a fake smile and she gave me one back. Jacob juts laughed and others looked Rosalie like she was insane. This Rosalie had been gone for a while. Okay, actually a long while, seems like her being friends with Jake has gotten her old self back.

"So, Jake", Alice started. Of course, she was such a chatty person. "How do you like Forks?" while this she gave him a big smile which was little creepy, in my opinion.

"Umm…" Jake started seeming little uncomfortable to speak but said then. "I think it's nice in here."

"So, you like rain and grey?" Emmet asked with a laugh. Jake smiled a little and answered.

"Change is always a good thing."

"So, where did you come from?" Alice asked while eating her salad. Jacob just held his apple in his hand, he hadn't took even a single bite from it.

"From Mexico", Jake said.

Alice squalled in excitement. She had a big smile on her face and almost looked like crazy. Yep, I got a crazy sister, yey.

So, Alice asked everything about Mexico from Jacob, and Jacob answered the best way he could, even though he seemed little uncomfortable with all the attention. So, because of Alice I didn't have a chance to say a single word to Jacob. I only once and while would ask something too, but that was it. Rosalie too seemed excited to ask everything from Jacob. Jasper and Emmet were like me, asking something once and while and then listen his answers and the million questions Alice asked.

Jacob didn't look at me once. When I would ask something he would be looking for me but then watch some spot just slightly over my head. What had happened? Did I do something wrong? Maybe he didn't like me? When our gazes had locked I had felt something, like something was pulling me towards him. I though he had felt it too since he hadn't pulled his gaze away, not until later, and now he wasn't even looking at me!

As in those words, Jacob gaze finally came to me, our eyes locked , only for few seconds, but few seconds too much it to be just a passing gaze. Jacob quickly looked the table in front of him, then he looked the clock at the cafeteria.

"Umm…I think I should probably get going, I mean, I have History in building 6", he said and without waiting any us to answer he stood up. "It was nice to…eat with you guys", he said awkwardly and sped away.

**Jacob POV**

I left the cafeteria as quick as possible. I wasn't able to look that beautiful face anymore, knowing that I wasn't able to kiss those perfect lips. I felt so empty when I left, when he wasn't around me. But this was right thing to do, I knew that he wouldn't think me in the same way as I him. I was juts a friend to him, but I happened to be the friend who wanted more. This is why I didn't have many friends, boys wouldn't like me 'cause they though I fell to every guy that I met. And girls, well, I had some friend who are girls, but girls and boys are so different. But I had Dem, he was a guy and he was my friend, at least I thought so. But I would not be able to be Edward's friend, I wanted something more, something I wasn't able to get.

I arrived to my class early and I was the only one yet there, except the teacher. So, I sat down to my place taking the books from my bag. Once again bored I just started flip through the book; World War 1, Eorld War 2, Winter War, Continuation War, Nazi German…there was anything, though never have heard of Winter War.

The class was starting to full and I heard someone sitting beside me. Oh, it was that creepy guy…Sam, I guess. "Hi", I said. Maybe he was creepy but I had to at least be polite.

"Hi", he answered. He didn't seem speaking type today, maybe it was 'cause I was so foul yesterday.

"Umm…sorry about yesterday, I didn't have my best day."

He looked surprised when I said this 'cause his brows shot up. "I don't think you have nothing to be sorry for", he said and smiled. "It's okay that people want to have their own privacy."

"Yeah, but sometimes I feel that I just keep pushing people away."

"You don't get off of me so easily", he said. I wasn't really sure what he meant but I felt myself to blush. Me and my stupid blushes, was I some girl now. Sam just smiled to my blush and I actually was thankful that the teacher started the lesson.

"Okay so, what can you tell me about Winter War?" Mr. Simcone asked walking slowly front of the class. I looked a Sam raising my eyebrows to question and he just shook his head. I just read the Winter War when I was flipping through the book but I hadn't read anything from it.

"No-one doesn't know?" he asked smirking, it felt like he was enjoying to see that we didn't know, to show that he was better than us.

"Have any of you heard Finland?" he asked. Everyone were shaking their heads and looking around them to see if someone else knew.

"Isn't it like North-Europe, West side of Russia?" Sam asked beside from the teacher.

"I would appreciate if you Mr. Uley would raise your hand when you want floor", Mr. Simcone said. Once again those teachers that just had to show they were better and above all students. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"But Mr. Uley is right, Finland's location is exactly where he said. On years 1939 and 1940 was Winter War between Finland and that time's USSR. The war lasted for 105 days to Moscow's peace agreement and Finland lots part it's area to USSR. A year later on summer 1941 was started Continuation War between them again, Finland wanted their lots area back. The War ended on autumn 1944 but the final peace agreement was made in Paris on year 1947."

Okay, that was boring…what now?

"Your next moth's task is to make 50 page presentation as teams of two." My mouth was hanging wide open. Was he fucking kidding me?

Mr. Simcone didn't care any of the students groans, it looked like he was enjoying himself. "And your team member will be the student beside you."

I looked at Sam, not able to say a thing. I had nothing against to work with Sam but 50 pages of the thing we didn't know anything about in a month! Was he crazy?

"Well, I guess we are a team", Sam said and smiled. I actually liked his smile, and he was good looking, no doubt. WHAT? I felt myself to blush to my own thoughts. I just stared the table in front of me.

"I guess we are."

**A/N: There it was. Finally end of this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope you get the purpose of the presentation and why it is of Winter War and Continuation War. But like I said, hope you enjoyed and please click that green button to review **** And BTW, has anyone any clue what **_**te amo**_** means?** **That's the only line I know of Spanish, but don't worry, I will tell what it means in a next chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**-SormustenHerra**


End file.
